


Steve Rogers vs. the Coffee Maker

by ashes0909



Series: Steve Rogers vs. the Future [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers just wants a cup of coffee. </p><p>~~~</p><p>So, the first story was going to be a stand alone, but then this happened.</p><p>You do not need to read that story to understand this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers vs. the Coffee Maker

“You think you're funny, tiny tin can coffee box, but you will provide me and the good Captain with caffeine or, I swear, you and I will be making a trip down to the workshop, oh, hi Steve, good morning. This machine is mocking me," Tony greeted as Steve walked into the kitchen. Tony didn’t look over at him though, instead he kept an analytical eye on the stainless steel appliance.

Steve yawned. He had woken to a cold bed and a missing boyfriend, only to find said genius here, in the kitchen, fighting with inanimate object.

“What are you talking about?” Steve walked over to where Tony stood, wrapping an arm around his waist and placing a sleepy kiss on his cheek. Leaning on the counter, Steve faced the machine and poked at the button that usually sent the Tower into an aroma of brewing coffee. Now, it sputtered and hissed. Almost a yawn of its own.

“I think it’s still sleeping,” Tony, the very logical man, the scientist, the non-fiction reader, explained.  Except, this wasn’t abnormal for the Tower, things flew around all the time, but usually Tony looked a little more in control - or at least less confused, than he did right now.

“Is this an AI thing? Or another automated appliance malfunctioning?”

Tony pulled his gaze away from the coffeemaker to raise an eyebrow at Steve. “This is a perfectly ordinary coffeemaker, I think Clint bought it at Walmart.”

“So it's a normal machine...that now thinks?” Steve asked, never quite sure with Tony, or this tower, or this century in which he now lived.

“It’s alive, somehow. I’ve been standing here for fifteen minutes, every three minutes the machine sputters and hisses like it’s breathing,” Tony explained.

“Breathing?” Steve’s tried to keep his skepticism at bay but failed. “Are you sure it’s not just broken?”

“Definitely not broken.” Tony petted the top of the machine, similar to the way he had stroked Steve's hair only hours before. The machine purred. “It’s reacting to me.”

“Reacting? Are you serious, Clint probably bought the cheapest coffee machine on the shelf. It’s broken, Tony. Not everything is the next DUM-E”

Tony scoffed. “You love DUM-E.”

The pulse of a headache formed just behind Steve’s right eye. He had not had his coffee. Tony knew he had not had his coffee. Coffee; one of the few 21st century indulgences he had allowed himself, but, he was now realizing, it _may_ of stepped over into a full-fledged addiction these past few months. Especially with this headache...

He nudged Tony aside with his hip, placing the machine front of him, a battle of wills as Steve pressed the brew button over and over and over. Hard.

Hiss.

The machine gurgled awake.

Splat.

Steve was left with a chunk of thick coffee, filled with grinds. He hardly wanted to taste it.

“You shouldn’t have pushed him,” Tony chastised.

Him?

“Look, let me try.” Tony was in front of the stainless steel coffeemaker again, petting its side now, encouraging. “Come on there, little fellow, you know you want to make us some coffee.”

“Ya, or else we may as well toss you,” Steve murmured. Tony actually gasped, scandalized.

“Captain Rogers, I expected more empathy out of you,” Tony chided.

“Did I wake up in some sort of alternate universe? All I want is for this coffee machine to make me a decent cup of coffee.” The pulse behind his eye grew until his whole head throbbed. Steve's eyes almost watered now, frustration and early morning crankiness never his best combination, even back on the battlefield.

“He doesn’t mean it,” Tony was consoling the machine. “He's just a little grumpy in the morning. That’s why you’re here.”

The machine gurgled.

“That’s not the only reason!” Tony assured it. He continued listening as Tony spun platitudes to the machine. A non-artificial intelligence machine. Because there was a difference and Steve may be from the forties but he now knew the difference between machines you pet and machines you sent to the junkyard.

“I won’t share any with him, I promise.” Was the last thing Steve heard before the machine hissed to life.

Drip. Drip. Drip. The coffee smelled divine, a light roast with hints of vanilla. Tony took a sip through his pleased smile.

Steve dashed forward, cup in hand to receive the dripping deliciousness but as soon as my cup was near, the coffee again turned into thick grind.

Tony shook his head and pet the side of the machine. “You should’ve been nicer to him, Cap.”

Steve growled. “Oh you, come here.”

Tony laughed his hand secure around the cup of coffee as he ran back towards their bedroom, Steve on his heels.

“You will be sharing, you mad scientist!”


End file.
